


Powerless

by Wolver_bean



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, RoLo, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolver_bean/pseuds/Wolver_bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving the world isn't exactly easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right before "Killable"

He had been asleep for a long time. 

It was probably the longest he had slept in years. A full ten hours.

It would have been highly concerning if not given the circumstance. 

His healing power was gone. He was exhausted, and terrified. It had worn him down to a bloody bandaged nothing. 

Ororo returns to her room, tailing Hank. She pauses in the doorway and keeps quiet, watching him breathe shallowly, tangled in the sheets. She remembers yesterday, where he had been even hesitant to shave. His eyes had locked onto the blade with the look of cornered prey before giving up the everyday act. She had helped him.

Hank pads quietly now to the opposite side of the bed, where he is pushed closer to, furthest from the door. He holds his breath and hovers above Logan's neck with a needle before sticking it gently. He puts a bandaid on the spot. Logan stirs. 

"Hhank...?" He manages drowsily. 

"I am sorry, my friend." Hank says genuinely, and kneels beside the bed. 

"Didyou ddrug mme?" Ororo can't tell if he sounds this way because of his exhaustion or the light sedatives Hank administered. She assumes both.

Beast sighs. Logan is far from stupid. "Ororo was concerned about how much you were bleeding through your dressings-" he trails off as Logan looks blurrily to the white sheets he's ruined. His gaze remains until Hank produces tiny medical scissors and cuts through the thick gauze around his chest. He pulls it away, sticky. Saving the world isn't exactly easy. 

Ororo moves into the room and shuts the door behind her. Hank counties to remove the soaked bandages from Logan's body. A small needle and medical thread is produced.  
"I know you wouldn't have come to me again after yesterday... And you desperately need stitches." Hank emphasizes. 

"Ffuck youguyss." Logan croaks, and attempts to move his heavy limbs. Kitty's face appears in the floor and rises up intangibly. She lands on the bedroom floor with grace. "We love ya too, Wolvie."

Hank begins stitching. Logan grimaces and tosses his head, making tiny grunts of discomfort. But he is calm otherwise. Hank apologizes gently over and over.  
Kitty stands with Ororo. After Logan falls asleep, Hank carries him to his own room and they change Ororo’s sheets. 

"Please  
Stay where we can help you."

And their hearts feel the weight of love.


End file.
